


Chat meet Space Kitty 1-5

by FanFiction_Artist_Prototype



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adrien Agreste Acts Like Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste your Chat Noir is showing, Bisexual Adrien Agreste, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Crossover, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Identity, flirty adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype/pseuds/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype
Summary: When Voltron ends up thrown through space and time, the last place they expected to land was in Paris, now, separated from Allura and Coran Team Voltron must deal with: the exhaustion of  akuma’s, the fact that only one of them can speak fluent French, school and two superheroes that don’t like the idea of sharing Paris with five giant space cats.But hey, at least it isn’t Zarkon, right?





	1. Chapter 1

“You have got to be kidding me!”

”ARE WE IN PARIS!?”

”So Cool!”

Dead at night, two Parisian heroes were ignorant to the voices that shouted to each other, too enamoured by the five large metal beasts the lossley resembled lions flying through the sky above their city.

”I have a bad feeling about this M’lady...”

”You and me both Chat Noir. You and me both.”

 

* * *

“Dude we’re in Paris! Can you believe that!?”

Hunk grabbed onto Lance’s shoulders, shaking him slightly as the two best friends watched their three other teammates land and watch. “Wait!” The yellow Paladins shaking ceased suddenly as something seemed to dawn on him. “Shoot! Where’s the Castle!?”

Despite the fact that they had just landed and exited their lions, all five Paladins ran back into the metal cats, ready to depart when they heard two voices shout out to them through the darkness: “Arrêtez ! Je suis Ladybug et c’est le Chat Noir et nous exigeons que vous arrêtez!“ (Stop! I am Ladybug and this is Chat Noir eat we demand that you stop!)

A collective groan was heard through the comms, before Shiro’s voice caught Lance’s attention: “From what I can see they seem like some kind of Superheroes, we should just see what they want and leave.” Nodding Despite the fact that they didn’t have visuals, Lance opened up visuals, addressing the whole team: “I’ll go down. I’m fluent in French and I don’t think sucky half capable talking will help diffuse the situation.”

”You know French?” He could see Pidge lean closer to the screen. He shrugged in a ‘doesn't matter’ way before looking at Keith who was giving him a smirk that was infuriating while simultaneously being incredibly sexy. “You know French? Is that because it’s the language of Love by any chance?”

Exiting Blue, Lance opened up the link in his helmet so they could all hear him, “No, it isn’t mullet. My auntie is French, she married into the family when I was seven. I was already Bilingual so I figured knowing a third language couldn’t hurt. It’s a lot like Spanish actually, well... not exactly but it’s easy enough to learn.” Exiting his Lion he spotted the ones who called themselves Ladybug and Cat Noir in front of him, weapons held out and stances taught.

They were expecting a fight, Lance could tell that much, but he could also tell they weren’t expecting a teenage boy in sci-fi armour to walk out of a giant cat head.

”Salut! Je me Lance, êtes-vous les gars Ladybug et Chat Noir?” (Hi! I’m Lance, are you guys Ladybug and Chat Noir)

”Nous sommes, et nous voulons vous rendre et de remettre votre akuma ! Vous êtes allé trop loin maintenant papillon!” (We are, and we want you to surrender and hand over your akuma! You’ve gone too far now Hawkmoth!) The Male of the pair stepped forward, baton held out in a threatening way. Now that he was closer Lance was able to get a better look, and thankfully his helmet not only gave him the ability to see them almost like he was seeing them in day light, but his team mates were also getting a live feed. The male had blond hair, ‘cat eye’ green eyes and what looked like a leather suit with a belt imitating a tail and cat ears on his head. The baton that was being practically shoved in his face gave him a good look at the guys hands and Lance didn’t fail to notice the mini claws that seemed to protrude from his fingers.

”Lance, what’s going on? Why is he pointing his staff at you? We can’t understand him?!”

Keith’s worried voice buzzed in his ear and Lance could actually see how Keith was probably fidgeting in his cockpit messing with his bayard as the red Paladin waited to see if it was safe or if he had to come save his ass.

The crackle of his helmet because if the communication obviously caught the attention of the two teens because the baton was even closer and all Lance did was Blink before both heroes were invading his personal space. They were so close in fact that Lance felt his fingers twitch on his bayard handle.

“À qui vous parlez? Combien d'entre vous est là!?“ (Who are you talking to? How many of you are there!?) The girl was the one to speak this time. Blue haire in pigtails and dazzling blue eyes were hidden behind a similar skin tight spandex suite to the male, except hers was red with black spots, with a yo-yo in her hands.

”Lance! Lance what the hells going on!?” Lance knew it wasn’t very smart, but he very slowly moved his hand to answer back, holding the other hand up in a defesless manor.

”Well Shiro, I’m in a standstill with a furry who’s pointing a stick at me and a young girl with a yo-yo. Granted the girl with the yo-yo looks like she wants to strangle me with it and furry looks pissed at me.” He could imagine the gaping look on Shiro’s face before he heard a very rushed and agrivated: “Keith no!”

”Merde.”

The two heroes looked at him again and Lance held up both his hands before turning around, putting his trust in the two that they wouldn’t attack him. They had been reasonable to talk with him this long they couldn’t be so bad.

Soon enough a very pissed off Kieth Kogane appeared, using his Jet pack to get to him quicker than normal, bayard transformed into a sword already. “You were taking to long. I don’t like not knowing that you’re safe, Shiro wouldn’t let us see the feed from your helmet so we only had your audio.”

“Tu parles anglais ? Pas Français ? ” (You speak English? Not French?)


	2. Chapter 2

"Je parle Français mes amis, cependant, ne." (I speak French my friends, however, don't.)

Watching the girl shift, Lance kept an eye on Keith, who knew what the hot head would do if he felt threatened. A heavily accented voice speaking in English caught his attention: "We might as well speak in English then Cat." Lance couldn't help the slight widening of his eyes that came with her English. He wasn't surprised per say that she could speak it, English was a widely spoken and taught language, it was just that he felt embarrassed for thinking they wouldn't understand what he was saying when he insulted the one in leather.

"Sure, whatever you say Bugaboo." An arm was wrapped around the bluenette's shoulders and Lance could tell that she was resisting the urge to shrug the arm off, new partnership it seemed. "I see what you meant by a furry." Hissing out a 'Keith!' the blue paladin couldn't help but smack his red counterparts arm in disbelief. "Leather and cat ears...now that is not something I would see in the _streets_ of Paris." Judging from the expressions of the two, what he could tell, teens Lance knew they were just as shocked as he was at the comment.

"You got a bone to pick pinky!?" The baton that had previously been shoved in his face was now in Keith's and Lance tensed, knowing that Keith didn't take well to being challenged, especially at something like a sword fight. "Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it kitty? You haven't even got your claws yet."

From that exchange alone Lance could see what was going to happen. Stepping back with the girl, he watched as his partner and the other boy sized each other up (the height difference was funny to look at.), "So you aren't akuma's then?" Looking at the, what he had decided was, younger girl Lance only nodded before keeping his gaze on the red paladin and the other male. "I have to apologize for what's about to happen?"

"Huh?"

"Keith is gonna attack your friend in a few seconds."

"Cat can handle it."

"Has he ever fought a highly trained soldier before?" His question gained her attention as he pulled off his helmet a little bit, setting it on the ground so that the rest of the team could get a brilliant view of the two, about to start, fighting boys. He looked back down at her to see her eyes studying him, probably trying to tell if he was lying or not, but the scar he had under his eye and the way his shoulders tensed when he heard the sound of the bayard activating probably tipped her off that he wasn't.

The clash of metal on metal grabbed their attention and Lance whistled as he watched Keith fight aggressively with the blond, "Meow~"

* * *

"How long have they been fighting now Lance?"

Checking his holo watch he told Shiro the time, looking from his team mates and to the girl they were watching the duel with. She had told them she was called Ladybug, and that she and Chat Noir (the boy who was having an improvised sword fight with Keith) were superheroes who protected Paris with the help of their Miraculous'. He let Pidge geek out after that.

A crack then a clang caught the attention of them all as Lance zeroed in on the heaving frame of Chat Noir who's staff was out of his reach, being at Ladybugs feet, while the hero was on his knees, Keith's blade under his chin, keeping his head up as Keith smirked at him. "Yield."

Lance fired a warning shot before he even realised what he was doing. All he knew was that he could see the boy go to swipe Keith's legs out from under him and shoot his hand out to grab Keith by the armour. The shot flew between the middle of the two males, grazing the blonds nose slightly. "I don't miss. Ever. So before you trying and attack my boyfriend after you've clearly lost, think again." He could see green eyes widen before he put his bayard back into rest mode, placing it back at his hip. He didn't miss the snickers from Hunk and Pidge who he stuck his tongue out at and the sigh and shake of the head Shiro gave him.

"What!? Shiro, would you really want your right hand with a broken rib? Or six." He heard Shiro chuckle this time before he looked back over to the fight, to see Keith smiling at him as he walked over and Lance spotted the shocked looks that both Ladybug and Chat Noir were giving him.

"You weren't kidding." Ladybug's words didn't miss anyone's attention as she stared at them all with wide eyes, "You really are soldiers."

* * *

"So what are you going to do with the Lions? The sun will rise soon..."

The girl had a point and Shiro couldn't find a reasonable answer. What were they going to do? Allura and Coran were missing and communication between the Lion's and the Castle wasn't working. That and they didn't know how long it would take for them to find the castle, and when you added the fact that he had four school deprived teenagers with nothing to do Shiro acknowledged that they had a serious problem.

"That's where we're a bit lost. Our ship is missing and communication is down so we can't exactly dock the Lion's anywhere...that and we don't know anywhere in Paris, I don't imagine you'd be to welcoming of us leaving them parked in a park would you?"

When Ladybug began to think of places to put the Lion, Shiro took a moment to think about this. He was already protective enough of the other paladins, Pidge was fifteen now for goodness sake, Hunk and Lance seventeen and Keith eighteen and he still had problems letting the four of them go somewhere potentially dangerous without having a backup plan and now he was taking advice from two thirteen year olds (they couldn't be much older and they were definitely younger than Pidge) knowing full well that they didn't have anybody to help them or look after them and they could be afflicted by the same thing they fought.

"If I can access a computer, I should be able to copy Green's cloaking onto the other lions. Unfortunately I left my laptop at the Castle."

Pidges offer actually made a lot more sense, they could park the lions practically anywhere then, as long as it was out of civilian reach. "You wouldn't happen to have a computer would you?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten to this note I will be impressed that you put up with my writing for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette sighed, face planting onto her bed, thoughts of the paladins that would be attending her school swimming in her head. She could only be thankful that the chances of her and Chat knowing each other in civilian were extremely slim, otherwise the civilian Chat would become suspicious if they both knew the paladins without reason. Tikki floated onto the pillow next to her, and Marinette smiled slightly at the sight of the sleepy Kwami. The mystical non-omnipotent mini gods were cute and even more so when they were peaceful and asleep.

_Tap. Ta-tap. Tap. Tap._

Smiling tiredly Marinette pushed herself up sluggishly (half contemplating seeing if she could pull off a plank in this tired state) and climbed up the ladder that lead up to her balcony hatch. Looking up at the grinning face of Chat Noir, she smiled. Though she would prefer to just fall asleep right then and there, hanging out with Chat when he wasn't focused on the fact she was Ladybug was nice. Sure he flirted with her, but it wasn't to the same degree and this type of flirting could actually bring a small blush to her cheeks.

"I didn't wake you did I _purr-_ incess?  I can go if you need your sleep." The cheeky grin she was receiving seconds prior melted into the genuine small grin that she enjoyed seeing as Ladybug and Marinette, it was rare to see in both forms but when she did see it, it helped strengthen her belief in having to keep her distance. Chat would be able to get her to do anything with just that smile alone and she couldn't risk that. She knew he wouldn't do anything stupid, but having someone be able to have that much control was devastating and terrifying.

"It's fine Chaton. Just a bit stressed out with my designs is all." Regaining his wide grin Chat tilted his head in the way that Marinette knew meant he was asking if he could come into her room. Sliding down the ladder instead of going down rung by rung, Marinette slumped over to her couch slouching there and watching her leather clad feline friend enter her room in a similar fashion. The cat looked at her and gave her pleading eyes, which she inevitably relented to and shuffle dover slightly, so when Chat reached her, he curled up rather snugly on the couch with his head in her lap. Looking down at him, she noticed that the warning shot from earlier had actually singed his nose, of course she couldn't just outright ask him what happened, that would be suspicious.

"Chaton! You're nose has a burn! What did you do?" The Parisian hero turned on his back so that his face was looking directly at her, giving an inquisitive look to her.

"I can't tell you. Ladybug said we weren't allowed to tell anybody else..." She failed to notice the smiling playing at the corner of her lips, too focused on trying to remember when she said that, unless it had just slipped out without her noticing, Mari didn't remember ever saying that.

"I'm joking, M'lady said nothing of the sort. But! You have to promise not to tell anyone alright?"

"Cat's honour!" Placing her palm over her heart and sending a close eyed smile to the kitty in her lap Marinette was excited to hear what Chat said had happened.

"So there's these five guys from space okay-"

* * *

"And then I defeated the one in red! His boyfriend fired a shot at me because he was so annoyed."

Marinette looked sceptically at the cat in her lap. The story up until then was actually true and at her stare he corrected himself, "Alright, so I may of lost and his boyfriend shot at me because I went to fight dirty..."

"I have a **_feline_** that you found out that was a **_cat_** astrophic decision then?" The genuine smiled returned when the puns exited her mouth.

" ** _Miraculous purr_** -incess, seems you're really the..." Marinette saw that sparkle in his eyes and just sighed knowing one of the cheesiest lines were about to be pulled. " ** _Cat's meow_**."

Laughing at the cheesy pun Marinette smiled widely at the cat who still lay in her lap looking up at her with a look of slight amazement.

"What?"

"It's just...I don't think I've heard you laugh like that before..."

"Yeah well, it takes a certain level of wit to get me all cracked up."

* * *

"Mari..." Seeing how serious the superhero was, Marinette listened attentively as the leather clad blond seemed to compose himself. "I want you to give the guys I told you about a chance...they're joining our school tomorrow and I want them to have somebody to talk to...I already contacted another guy in your class...what's his name! Adrien Agreste to also talk with them, so you know. You aren't on your own. I don't go to the same school as you so..."

Waving the cat off, it struck Marinette after the hero was out of sight. 'they're joining our school tomorrow' and 'I already contacted another guy in your class...what's his name! Adrien Agreste' Chat went to her school...and knew who was in her class.

But there weren't many blonde haired green eyed boys in her class...

"Oh god...Tikki. I sit behind Chat Noir in class. How didn't I notice!?"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is shitty, I’m aware, but I’m gonna continue because fuck shitty writing. It’s my shitty writing so I’ll continue.


End file.
